Imperial Liberation of Equestria
by DarthRedbeard
Summary: Luna managed to find the Imperial Empire and they've agreed to help them. The 2nd Imperial Lennex War will test the courage and strength of Equestria and it's people. Will Spike also be rescued from the Lennex Empire's plans? The time has come for the Battle of Equestria. This story explains it all. Many characters from other shows, movies, and books will be in here.
1. Meeting the Emperor

Luna awoke to the smell of the sea. A lot had happened in those four days trying to find the Imperial Empire. Luna and Sweetie Belle got to know each other during the journey. Luna learned that Sweetie Belle didn't care about what others thought of her relationship with Spike, or about the Dragon DNA. The main thing she wanted was for Spike and her to be happy. Sweetie Belle also learned that Luna was still beating herself up for an argument between Celestia and her that nearly ruined the kingdom. As she began to get ready, she had a few thoughts going through her head.

'I wish that this never happened to Equestria. Why did our home have to be attacked by those monsters?' she thought. Luna was deeply worried that her sister would not be able to hold what was left of their home against the invaders. There was also something else bothering Luna. 'How did the Imperial Empire have all this together in just a short amount of time?' She felt very confused that an army of over twenty-seven million infantry, thousands of cavalry, twenty thousand tanks, hundreds of artillery, and large amounts of supplies could be ready to move right after getting word about the Lennex Empire. 'I'll save that question for the Emperor'. After getting dressed, she walked over to Sweetie Belle's bed to wake her up.

"Wake up Sweetie Belle," said Luna. Sweetie Belle slowly woke up and saw Luna in a uniform and dark blue cloak. Her shoulders had a crescent moon. Luna's small black crown sat on her night sky blue hair. One thing Sweetie Belle never understood is why no one in Equestria ever tried to at least take her on a date.

"What's up?" she asked. Sweetie Belle hadn't been the same since Spike was taken from her. She had nightmares that Spike was having terrible things done to him. Luna tried to help, but nothing worked. What Sweetie Belle did wonder was if the Imperial Emperor would use Spike like the Empire of the Knights planned to do. 'If he does that, then I'll never see Spike again'.

"We're meeting the Imperial Emperor today," explained Luna. After Sweetie Belle started getting ready, Luna walked to the bridge of the ship. When she arrived, Admiral Aang was there waiting with some of the crew. Luna found it strange that the Imperial forces wore both blue and gray uniforms. 'I thought an Empire would all wear the same uniform, or have armor to wear'.

"The Emperor woke a few minutes ago," said Aang. Just as he said that, a man with red hair and glasses walked in. He had on a crisp blue uniform with what looked to be an officers hat. Luna was in awe by the presence the man had just by being there. She could also feel a lot of stress coming from him. "Morning Matthew," said Aang.

"Morning," the Emperor replied. When he looked at Luna, he began to get a smirk on his face. "Cheating on Katara, are we?" the Emperor said in a sneaky way. Aang's face went into complete shock which sent the Emperor into a laugh. Luna couldn't help but to join in. After another minute of laughter, the mood went to serious.

"My name is Luna. I'm one of the four rulers of Equestria," Luna explained. Matthew's eyebrows rose sharply, and he straightened. This was perhaps a very unorthodox meeting with a foreign power, but that was no excuse to slouch like a drunk'.

"Last time I was there, I only got to meet Celestia, sorry I never got to meet such a lovely young lady such as yourself when I was there last time," The Emperor said as took of his hat and gave a gentlemanly bow. Luna began to get a tinge of pink on her cheek's from the gesture, comment, and something she couldn't describe.

'I just met this guy and I'm already blushing around him' Luna thought. 'He doesn't look like an Emperor, just a regular officer, but he has a dark blue cloak like mine'. Fortunately for her, Matthew didn't notice her blushing. She began to explain about the other rulers and that Celestia's student became a ruler after learning about friendship. Aang then interrupted.

"One of her friends was taken captive by the Lennex Empire," he began. "Apparently, that person has Dragon DNA thanks to the Knights." After Luna explained everything that happened, Matthew went outside the bridge. Luna watched as he went outside and turned to Aang.

"Why does he seem to be conflicted?" she asked. "His heart seems to be divided on what to do".

"It would be better if he explained it," Aang replied. Sweetie Belle walked into the bridge just as Aang said that.

"Let's go outside and talk to the Emperor Sweetie Belle," Luna suggested. They went outside where the Emperor was looking towards the front of the ship.

'This will help us hide from the Lennex Air Force' Matthew thought to himself. He knew that the Imperial Royal Air Force could outfly and outshoot their Lennex counterparts, but he wanted to make sure they didn't get hit. After the attack on the Imperial West Coast Defense Fleet, he was more careful with protecting the Imperial fleets. He soon heard footsteps and looked to his left. Luna was there with a teenage girl.

"This is Sweetie Belle, Spike's girlfriend," Luna told him. He was glad to hear that the young boy found someone who didn't care about the Dragon DNA part of him. When Matthew saw Sweetie Belle crying, he bent down to her level and told her something that helped cheer her up.

"I swear on my title of the Imperial Emperor and my life, we will get your boyfriend back," he told her. Sweetie Belle sniffled, desperately holding back the urge to hug the man, managing a stuttered 'thank you'. Luna also felt a pride in her chest at his words.

'This man is a lot nicer than any other ruler I've met.' When the Matthew stood up, Luna walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks," she told him. Matthew was caught off guard by the hug, but returned it. Luna decided to ask about one of the things that had bothered her. "Why do you seem to be happy with all this fog?" she asked. Matthew looked at Luna in surprise.

'How did she know I was happy about the fog?'

"A few weeks ago, one of our fleets was attacked. No one had time to prepare and we lost a large number of ships that day. The one that really gets everyone is the IES Freedom. All of her 2,000 crew perished in the attack. This fog allows us to hide and not get hit like that again," he told her. Luna felt horrified for the losses.

"How many of your forces were lost that day?" she asked. Matthew's face went hard and his voice cold when he replied.

"7,534 brave men and women were lost." Luna and Sweetie Belle were shocked. "40 Ships lost and 60 damaged. We also lost 100 aircraft and some 400 civilians were killed as well," he finished. Matthew looked away from the two. Luna walked up to him and saw some tears roll down his cheeks.

'He feels responsible for those people' She put a hand on his shoulder. When Matthew looked over, he saw Luna giving his a small smile, which he returned. When Matthew looked out to the sea again, he noticed the fog beginning to lift. Matthew noticed a sailor going into the bridge.

"Pvt. go below deck and sound general quarters to the ones asleep on the job again!" Matthew ordered. The sailor saluted as he replied.

"Right away Emperor!" Matthew turned to the bridge where Aang was waiting.

"Aang, order all hands to their stations!" he yelled. The Emperor looked out to the front of the ship with Sweetie Belle and Luna. When the fog lifted, the two were shocked at the size of the Imperial Fleet. "Over 8,000 ships are in this fleet," The Emperor told them "From wooden ships to the massive big gun Battleships like the one to our right" When the two looked to the right, Their mouth dropped. The ship had twenty large guns and many smaller ones. After seeing all these ships, Luna had one thought in her head.

'The Lennex Empire will not win this fight' Sweetie Belle however, had a much different thought.

'I'm coming for you Spike. Just hang on'.


	2. Landing in Equestria

The Imperial Fleet began come into the docks to unload their troops and supplies. When the flagship arrived, a band began to play just as the Emperor was walking down the gangplank.

After the band finished playing, the Imperial forces got to work unloading. Imperial trains were being lowered from the Imperial transport ships and placed on the tracks. The whole landing port was abuzz of activity. More soldiers were marching from the boats and grabbing crates, weapons, and ammo and placing them on the train.

Luna was looking around and saw her sister walking towards her.

"I'm glad you're alright, Luna," she said. Matthew soon walked up to the two of them.

"Good to see you again, Celestia," he said.

'Likewise," she replied. Cadance soon walked up to the three. Matthew looked around and saw none of their guards. Celestia saw what he was looking for and explained that Cadance's husband led them to try and retake Ponyville. "And there's been no word back from them yet," she finished. Another young woman walked up.

"Allow me to introduce, Princess, Twilight Sparkle," said Luna. Matthew bowed to Twilight. Just then, an Imperial general with blond hair and blue eyes walked up. With him was a woman with brown hair and chestnut colored eyes. Celestia knew who those two were and let Matthew introduce them to the other three.

"This is my second-in-command, General, Takeru Takashi. We just call him, TK. And with him, is his wife, Hikari Takashi. Call her Kari." After everything was explained, Matthew told them to get ready to head out. Celestia, Twilight, and Cadance went to the Princess's Royal Coach, while Luna went with the Emperor and an Imperial officer wearing white armor. When Luna saw the engine, she was in awe that this engine would be pulling this large military train. The engine had 4 small wheels up front, with 4 large wheels behind. It had a large funnel meant to help control the pressure from the steam build-up. The cab was small and open. In the tender, was a large amount of wood, which Luna assumed was the fuel for the engine. They climbed into the cab of the locomotive. Sweetie Belle soon climbed in with three other girls her age.

"These are my friends," she began. "Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed." Luna explained the Babs was the one who saw the first of their cities to come under attack. She also lost her parents when that happened. Matthew could tell that Babs was upset when her parents were mentioned and kept quiet out of respect.

Just then, they heard the conductors whistle and started the engine. The man with the white armor began to throw wood into the firebox of the engine as Matthew took the controls. The train moved out of the city and into the Equestrian mainland. The Battle for Equestria was about to begin.


	3. Opening Fight

After around two hours, The Imperial forces arrived outside what looked to be a large Apple Orchard. What caused them to stop was a warning of sort. When Matthew saw it, let's just say that he was about to throw up. Hanging from a tree was one of the Royal Guards, his body cut up and what looked to be beaten. Luna looked away from the sight. Applebloom looked around and realized where they were.

"This is mah families Apple Orchard!" she exclaimed. Matthew walked up to the body and read a sign hanging from his neck.

"This is a warning to all who oppose the might of the Lennex Empire," he read. He turned to the officer that was with him in the cab and gave the order. "Get the advance group of the Emperor's Guard ready to move out!" he ordered. TK walked up to Matthew and saw the warning. "I'll take a group of men and hit their flank. When the shooting begins, I want you to bring the rest of the forces up the road," he finished.

"Just like the last two times?" asked with a smirk.

"Just like the last two times," The Emperor replied with a smirk. Matthew rode to the front of the men that would be going with him into this battle. "Men, today we show the Lennex Empire what happens when they attack a peaceful people. This warning will not scare us. Remember your brothers fighting on the frontlines. Remember The Freedom and all the brothers we lost that day. Viva Imperial Empire!" he yelled. The reply from the soldiers was a thunderous cheer.

"Let's get 'em!" "I lost my friend on the Freedom! I want payback!" "I'll take them all on by myself!" were some of the yells that came from the Imperial soldiers. The amount of hatred coming from the soldiers sent shivers down the spines of the others.

'These men are out for blood' thought Luna. After the yelling had died down, the soldiers began to form up for battle. One million Imperial soldiers were ready for the upcoming fight. Luna got on her horse and rode up to the Emperor. "I'll be going with you," she said. Celestia tried to talk her out of it, but Luna was determined to go.

As the light of day was beginning to fade, Matthew gave the order to move out. They marched for another ten minutes before they got ready for the attack.

"Jake, move your group over the hill," he said. Imperial troops began to move quickly and quietly up the hill. When the first group of men was over the ridge, a large yell was given from the Imperial forces. The Lennex soldiers standing guard looked at the ridge and saw the Imperial troops coming right for them. They dropped everything they had and ran into the camp.

"Their coming, get your muskets!" yelled one of the Lennex soldiers. Some of them looked at what they were running from and saw the Imperial forces heading right for them. More of the Lennex soldiers ran.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled another. Imperial forces ran by the abandoned cannons and into the camp. A group of thirty Lennex soldiers were getting into a line to fight. Before they could fire, the same number of Imperial soldiers did the same.

"Ready, Fire!" ordered an officer. Twenty of the Lennex soldiers were killed while the remaining ran.

"You can't get away from us!" yelled an Imperial soldier. Imperial forces chased them through the camp. Some places turned into a massive melee fight. Fifteen Lennex soldiers were able to get a shot off, before running into the main part of the camp. When the Lennex soldiers were waking up, they heard the sounds of a battle. When another group tried to form up, many of them were killed and the rest ran away with Imperial soldier's right behind them. Three Lennex cannons were beginning to get turned around in a last ditch effort. Two of them were able to fire, while the third right as soon as it turned its crew shot. Imperial forces ran by the last cannons.

"Let's go, Press on!" yelled the flag carrier.

Meanwhile, a Lennex soldier had just finished his business with the last of the Royal Guards before he walked outside to see what was happening. The prisoners saw him get hit and knocked down.

"Line up right here. Aim, Fire!" said a soldier as he and five other shot at the Lennex troops. They walked out and saw the Imperial Emperor riding through on his horse.

"Push On! Push on" he yelled to is men. The remaining Lennex soldiers ran to the nearby town, leaving the Imperial forces in control of the Orchard. This fight was soon known as the Skirmish of Sweet Apple Acres, the opening move to the Battle of Ponyville.


	4. Resting and Planning

With the Skirmish of Sweet Apple Acres over, Matthew got off his horse to observe the battle. Bodies of Lennex soldiers laid everywhere. Matthew could smell death for miles. Luna walked up to him with a look of worry,

"Is this how your wars are fought?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," Matthew answered. The pain in his facial features was shocking. Mouth snarled and eyes narrowed. He walked to a dead Lennex soldier and kicked his body to turn it over. Just as he was about to walk to another dead man, music began to form from the hills. It soothed Matthew as he heard the sweet melody of the instruments. Matthew walked over to the road as more troops marched in columns up the road. TK rode up to him and Luna.

"Leave me in charge of the reinforcements and when I get here, you already beat them back. Why does that sound familiar?" TK had a sarcastic look on his face. Matthew just stood there, eyes moving and whistling with an innocent look on his face. Luna could not help but to laugh at the two. From what she heard, they were like two brothers more than father and son. Celestia walked up to the three.

"Do I want to know?" she asked. The three looked at each other before smiling.

"No," they answered, a mischievous look on their faces. Twilight and Cadance walked up and wondered what was happening. Before they could ask.

"Emperor Cunningham, we have a situation!" yelled one of the Imperial soldiers.

"On my way Tim," Matthew replied. He walked to the barn and found the missing Royal Guard and other people as well. "Looks like we found the Equestrian army." Matthew walked inside to what looked to be the officer. "You in charge?"

"Yes sir," he replied. "My name is Shining Armor, Prince of the Crystal Empire."

"We heard that you led your men to recapture the nearby town. What happened?"

"We were ambushed before we could attack. One of us was killed and taken away. The rest of us were-," Shining stopped there. From what Matthew could tell, he knew what had happened. The Equestrian army was beaten and a few other things that he tried to get out of his head. Matthew helped Shining to his feet and then moved to the guard next to him. Twilight and Cadance walked in, and almost collapsed at the sight of Shining. They walked him out just as Matthew helped the next guard to his feet. When Twilight turned around, tears formed in her eyes as her body almost gave out.

"Flash!" she ran to the two and helped Flash out of the barn. More Imperial soldiers helped bring the Equestrian army and the others outside. Celestia and Luna were relieved that their forces were alive, but when they saw the state they were in, Luna ran to the fence and let her lunch go. Matthew looked at the sky and made his decision on what to do next.

"Start setting up the tents and roll out the mats!" he shouted. He turned to the officer wearing white armor. "Yuri, your job is to ride to the top of the hill and scout out the defenses."

"Yes sir," Yuri replied. As he rode off, Matthew felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned, he saw an elderly woman giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you for freeing us," she said. Matthew gave a small smile in return.

"You're welcome," he looked around trying to figure out where to place his tent when the woman interrupted him.

"You and your officers will stay in our farm house. I won't take no for an answer." She said as Matthew opened his mouth to protest. Two of the soldiers laughed at how the Emperor was defeated by an old woman. Matthew turned to them and they kept quiet. Yuri returned with the info a few minutes later.

"From what I saw, there are at least three to four lines of defenses," he began. "The first is a small trench meant to funnel us into a killing ground. The second would be the town itself. The third line is another trench around town hall with a small creek in front of it. The last line is a small stone wall on the other side of town." Matthew looked at the map.

"Looks like we have no choice but to launch a head on attack," Matthew said. "Unless we out flank them and surround them. We can make sure they won't get away from us this time." He turned to Yuri. "Which force are we fighting?"

"Their 24th Corps," Yuri replied. Matthew and Yuri walked into the farmhouse just as dinner was being set up.

"I figured you all would like a good home cooked meal," Luna told them. Everyone sat down and got down to business.

"We plan to surround Ponyville and make sure the Lennex forces can't escape. Here's my plan. The Patten's will go around and hit the rear." He turned to the two generals. "Do you understand your objectives?" he asked.

"Yes," they replied.

"The 2nd Army will hit their right while elements of the Imperial Marines hit their left. The Emperors Guard, 1st Army, and Guardian Force will move up the front." He turned to his officers. "Any questions?"

"No sir," they replied. Just as they said this, food was being brought into the room. Matthew put the maps away as the food was sat on the table.

"Here's your food sir," a young timid woman said to Matthew as a salad was placed in front of him.

"Thank you miss," he said. Small chatter was going on while the food was being served.

"Apple Bloom, who's this you brought in?" asked another young woman with blonde hair and green eyes.

"My boyfriend Pip," she answered. A few eyes were twitching after she said that. Pip looked around at Apple Bloom's family and saw one member get up from the table. Pip braced himself for a beat down, but was surprised to feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Big Mac smiling.

"Take care of her," he simply said. Pip nodded and everyone went back to his or her food. After the salads, came the main course. Mouth-watering ham, mashed potatoes, and green beans. The elderly woman, whom the Imperial leaders now knew as Granny Smith, went into the kitchen and brought out ice-cream and apple pie for dessert. After dinner, everyone went to walk around the house. Sweetie Belle was looking out a window when Matthew walked up to her.

"You never did tell me what your boyfriend was like," he said. Sweetie Belle's face began to heat up as she began her explanation.

"He's kind, smart, funny, really handsome, his green hair makes me want to run my hands through it, and-and oh Spike," she trailed off. When she realized what she did, Matthew had a tiny smirk on his face.

"You really love him, do you?"

"Yes, more than anything," Sweetie's eye's began to water when she said this. Matthew put a hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said on the Liberty, we'll get him back," he assured her. Unlike on the Liberty, Sweetie threw her arms around him. Matthew turned to his left, and saw Luna watching everything.

"You can tell he'll keep that promise Sweetie Belle," explained Luna. "You should also know that you've seen this man before," Sweetie was confused after that.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Luna just gave her a smile.

"The Canterlot Statue Gardens," Luna explained. "The same statue that Spike kept talking about". Sweetie Belle's mouth dropped when she heard this.

"You're the hero in the statue?" she asked Matthew. Matthew nodded his head.

"13,000 men were under my command at the beginning. TK was there as a drummer. Out of all those men, only 20 are left," he explained.

"Can you tell me more?" Sweetie Belle asked. Her eyes began to water as her bottom lip quivered. Matthew just shook his head.

"Another day," he said. "Time for you to get to bed anyhow". Sweetie nodded and went to her sister's room. Luna walked over to Matthew.

"She's not going to forget you said that," she said.

"I know. That is why I said another day. I understand that something happened between you and your sister,"

"I was jealous of the fact she was more popular than me. They loved her because she was the oldest. I was a no one. Every day, our parents would always say how special she was. Sometime afterwards, darkness began to overtake me. It caused me fight my sister and it nearly ruined the whole nation because of the power's I had. When my sister finally won, I was afraid she would kill me. Instead, she had me live here on Ponyville for a few years to help clear my head. I felt better after some time. It was during those months, that we got word about the bandits that you got rid of. That's why I wasn't there during the meeting," she explained. Luna felt a hand on her shoulder. Matthew gave her a small smile to help her calm down.

"Looks like we've both had hard pasts. I had to lead a rebellion against my cousin because of what he was doing. Back then, I was reckless, so I was always on the move. That fight you saw today, three times, we have used that tactic, and all three times, it has worked. However, that fight against my cousin took a toll on me. I lost my so called fiancée and a large number of people I came to respect," Matthew told her.

"So we are almost alike," Luna summed up.

"Yeah," Matthew agreed. The two were close now, to the point they could see each other's eyes perfectly. They leaned in; about to kiss when there was a knock on the door. They moved away blushing.

"Matthew, everyone has gone to bed. You better get some shut eye for tomorrow," said Yuri through the door.

"Alright," Matthew replied. Matthew walked over to his sleeping bag and rolled it out onto the floor. Luna walked over to Matthew.

"There's not a lot of room so I'll be staying in here. I brought my own sleeping bag and I'll stay on the other end of the room," she said. After the sleeping bags were laid out, Luna walked up to Matthew and kissed him on the cheek. Matthew got a small pink color on his face right after that. "That's my way of saying thanks for listening". The two went into their sleeping bags and dozed off. Tomorrow would be one of the largest battles of the 2nd Imperial Lennex War.


	5. Battle of Ponyville

The next morning was abuzz of activity. Imperial troops were waking up and heading for breakfast. The cooks prepared eggs, bacon, biscuits, and different drinks for the men and women of the Allied armies. Matthew had just walked outside when he heard of voice.

"Matthew, over here!" He turned to his right and saw TK waiting for him with Shining Armor and Flash Sentry. Matthew walked over to them to see what was up. "Saved you a seat," TK told him. He sat down just as his breakfast was handed to him. One difference between the Emperor and his forces, is that he always had a lot of bacon on his plate.

"What is up with you and bacon?" Shining asked.

"He's been like this since I met him," TK answered. The four shared a laugh before a new voice interrupted them.

"May we join you?" the four turned and saw Luna, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, and three others that TK and Matthew didn't know.

"Of course," said Flash. The eight joined them and were handed some food.

"These three are Doctor Whooves, Derpy Hooves, and her daughter Dinky," Luna told them. "The Doctor partially informed us about the Imperial Empire's founding all the way up to today." Before Matthew or TK could ask, Doctor Whooves spoke up.

"The reason I know is because I'm somewhat of a time traveler. I was there when your nation had just began in the fight," he explained. "I was one of the militia soldiers during the fight that was injured. I left for my time machine and travelled forward a few years later to find a brand new nation. I kept on time travelling to different eras of your countries time to discover rulers that were cruel and put down by force or other means. The last time I was there, I was at the capital when a massive battle broke out between Rebels and what was left of the Imperial Army." As soon as he said that, Matthew and TK exchanged glances at each other. Matthew turned to Doctor Whooves and spoke.

"That fight you saw was the final battle of the Imperial Civil War. I was one of the Rebel generals in that fight," Matthew explained.

_"I was leading the charge on the palace itself while others captured the rest of the city"._

_"We need to keep moving lads!" The fighting became intense with each house and street. We arrived at the palace to discover the current Emperor after my cousin was killed ordering his men to kill a group of soldiers that were running. We charged the palace and got rid of him, but the cost of life of both sides was not something I was proud of. We were able to rebuild and reform the nation into what we are now, but that was is one that still haunts the empire._

"So, that war is what led you to become Emperor?" Asked Apple Bloom.

"That would be correct," Matthew replied. The twelve finished eating just as a rider came up to them.

"The Lennex Empire is prepared for our attack! We've been betrayed!" When everyone heard this, both armies began to panic. Celestia walked over to one of her generals.

"Did you spy on the Imperial plans?" She asked. The general just shook his head. Matthew pulled out his maps to begin a new plan.

"Looks like now the only way to attack is head-on into the killing fields," TK interrupted him.

"Our tanks just arrived right before you got up," he said. "We could use them for this attack." Matthew looked around and saw the tanks of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and The Emperor's Guard in different parts of the orchards and fields. He turned to TK and gave his order.

"Have everyone mount a tank if they can. The heavy artillery will attack while we move."

"Yes, Pops," Matthew gave TK and evil look after he called him that. Imperial heavy artillery was brought up to begin the battle.

"FIRE!" The crews let open the first shells as the tanks began to roll forward. Matthew was in his personal tank. The gun was only 75mm, but the speed it had gave it a great advantage against the slow Lennex tanks. Like before, the Imperial forces marched into the field as the artillery stopped firing. The Lennex troops at the first line were so shocked by the approach of the Imperial tanks, that they ran into Ponyville without firing a single shot. The infantry stormed Ponyville and began to move from house to house. The Equestrian army along with the citizens of Ponyville watched as the two sides fought like demons. Imperial officers would kick down doors as another soldier would throw something into the house. After a small explosion, a squad of them would enter and finish off the Lennex troops. Celestia, Luna, and Shining Armor ordered their forces to join the fight. They moved through the back allies to remain unseen. When they were near the town hall, they came out of their hiding places only to be shot at by Lennex machine guns. They ran for cover as shouts came from different parts of town.

"FORWARD, COMRADES!"

"FORWARD!"

"DEFEND YOUR EMPIRE!"

"FORWARD!"

"DEATH TO THE LENNEX EMPIRE!"

"HAROOHHHH!" After the last shout, Imperial infantry came charging out of the ally ways and ran right for the Lennex defenses. Matthew's tank charged right by them and crossed the small stream. The gun fired and took out the machine gun. As Imperial forces continued to charge, the Lennex forces began to retreat. Matthew had his tank crew fire at the doors of town hall. When the doors were blown off, members of the Imperial Guard rushed the building after the explosion. After another hour of fighting house-to-house, the Lennex troops began a mass rout from the field. The Battle of Ponyville was over.


	6. Secrets Revealed

With the Battle of Ponyville over, the Imperial and Equestrian armies began to gather up all the dead and wounded. Luna was walking around, trying to find her sister, when she bumped into Matthew and TK.

"Sorry about that, Luna," Matthew said. "We were on our way to the town hall, come see what some of my men found."

"I'm trying to find my sister. She disappeared after the fight."

"She might be at the town hall. Follow us." TK said. The three of them continued walking when a yell rang out.

"THEY RUINED MY LIBRARY! I WILL GET THEM!" The three felt a shiver run down their spines.

"This is one time I feel sorry for the Lennex Empire," said Matthew. They continued to town hall. When they arrived, Celestia, Cadence, and Shining Armor were waiting for them.

"I take it you heard Twilight's scream?" asked Shining.

"All I can say is that the Lennex forces are dead meat if she runs into them," TK answered, laughing at the thought of the Lennex troops running away from a girl. They walked inside as one of the Imperial Guard ran up to them.

"Sir, you have to see this!" He exclaimed. Matthew walked over to where a large table with a mess of papers was. When he saw the first sheet, he realized that it was a map of all the Lennex positions in Equestria.

"Hey TK, get over here!" He yelled. TK walked over and saw the map. "They must've been so surprised if they left all this behind!" The two laughed. They went through more of the papers and found something that surprised them. It was a list of all the prisoners they had at a nearby castle.

"Let's see here. Trixie, Prince Blueblood, Twilight Velvet, Night Light, Breaburn, Spike," they stopped reading there. When they saw the last name, they immediately called for a staff meeting.

"Looks like we have a great opportunity in front of us. The person we were here to rescue is being held at a nearby castle. Now all we need to know is how to get to the castle and where it is." Matthew turned to Celestia and Luna. "Would one of you like to help us figure out how to get there?"

"That place is too dangerous!" Celestia exclaimed. "There are dangers there that no one could endure!" The Imperials just stared at her.

"We have fought enemies that would make anyone shake in fear. We have fought against dragons, trolls, goblins, and many creatures that could tear a man apart. Our forces have been outnumbered many times, but still managed to achieve victory. We will capture that castle with or without your help. The only thing we need to know, is how to get there." Matthew was losing his patience with Celestia and Luna. Luna was starting to fear him, as the power he was releasing with his anger was greater than the power she had when her and Celestia went head to head. Chairs and tables began to shake from his power. Luna then decided to take matters into her own hands.

"I'll lead you all there," She hesitantly said, somewhat diffusing Matthew's apparent hostility. Luna then told him something that gave him an idea. "There is a small passage at the base of it," She told him.

"Thank you," He replied. When they looked over the plans, they found that the castle had one bridge to it. "Looks like the commandos will be able to get some action soon," Matthew mentioned to his second in command. He went outside to get his commando leader.

"GENERAL NARUTO, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Many of the nearby Equestrian citizens and soldiers shielded their ears.

'And we thought Luna was bad with the loud voice' they thought. An Imperial general with blond hair and blue eyes went up to his Emperor.

"We are going to need your commandos for this next fight. Get them ready to move in five minutes."

"Yes, sir." Within five minutes, the Imperial commandos, 1st, Guardian Force, and Emperors Guard were ready to move out. This time, the tanks were left behind. During the march, Matthew ordered the commandos to break off and head to the secret passage. Unknown to the troops, a few teenagers were following them. Sweetie Belle had overheard them talking about the prisoners and when she heard Spike's name, she was determined to go. her friends went with her to help make sure she didn't go running off into the castle by herself. When the allies arrived, Matthew gathered his men to move across the bridge. There were no guards outside, so Imperial forces were able to move across the bridge without a single casualty.

The commandos entered the passage and moved into the prison. Matthew and TK broke off to capture the throne room, while Guardian Force went to the prisons. There were no Lennex soldiers encountered until they neared the throne room. When the alarm went out, the battle began. Luna, who went with Matthew and TK, saw as the Imperial troops charged right into the Lennex forces. Matthew was fighting several of the enemy soldiers with his massive sword, while TK cut through multiple opponents. Luna noticed a soldier going for Matthew before she grabbed her sword and ran it into the Lennex soldier's stomach. After another five minutes, they reached the doors of the throne room. Guardian Forces and the Imperial Commandos were there with the prisoners. When Luna saw one of them, she began to move right to him.

"I will kill you, traitor!" Matthew stopped her before she ran Blueblood through with her sword.

"We'll figure out everything after we take this place," he whispered in her ear. Luna calmed down and got ready for the attack. TK then noticed that there were a few extras with them.

"What are you eight doing here?" He asked. Sweetie Belle just looked him in the eyes.

"I'm here to get my boyfriend back!" She exclaimed. The others just said they were there to keep her from doing anything stupid. Matthew told TK to just leave it and take care of it later. TK nodded.

"Everything is set. We believe the last prisoner is being held here," a man with slightly darker skin than Matthew and TK told them.

"Then let's end this, my friend," Matthew said. Naruto pressed the button on the remote he had, and the doors were blown off. The Imperials rushed in and fought even more soldiers then before. Sweetie Belle snuck in and saw someone hanging from a nearby pillar.

"Spike!" She ran to him. Luna walked up to them and cut Spike's ropes, leaving him to fall into Sweetie Belle's arms. She laid him down gently, trying to wake him. "Please wake up, Spike." A Lennex soldier came up to them, about to stab Spike, before a shout rang out.

"Hey you, Lennex soldier, catch this!" he turned just as a tomahawk embedded itself into his skull. Blood spilled out onto the floor after his body slumped to the ground. Luna looked and saw that Matthew had thrown it. The fight was over in about twenty minutes. Imperial Forces gained a great victory, not just by freeing prisoners, including the one that they were heading to Equestria to free, but a major Lennex general was captured. The general was another one of the Lennex clones, but was the leader of a quarter of the their forces in Equestria.

"You are going to tell us how all this happened," Matthew threatened the man. Imperial troops were nearby with guns aimed and ready to fire. With the threat of being executed, the general began his explanation.

"This all began in your civil war. Your cousin was a pawn of the plans of our emperor. This was all his plan, to have you take the world and wipe out your pathetic nation and show that he could conquer anyone!" He exclaimed. Matthew turned to the soldiers and gave his order with a slicing motion across his neck. The Lennex general was killed. Matthew walked away to be left to his thoughts.

'This war and everything, including my success, was nothing but a failure to my people. I caused this suffering.' He didn't notice Luna was walking up behind him.

"You alright?" She asked.

"I can't believe it. Everything I have done did nothing but to help an evil plot. I don't know what to do now." Luna just went up to him and held him. After a few minutes, they went back to the castle. When they got there, Spike was finally awake and getting some food.

"Spike, could you come over here?" Luna said. Spike and his friends walked over to them. "You know how a while back, you wanted to meet that man that was in the statue?" Spike nodded his head. "That man is right here next to me." Spike and the others, excluding Sweetie Belle, were shocked. Matthew decided to speak before he got asked a million questions.

"Let's head back to Ponyville, and I'll explain everything there," He said. Everyone packed up and began the march back to Ponyville. Sweetie Belle walked next to Spike holding him close to her. She was enjoying the feeling of being in Spike's arms again, having missed it for quite a few weeks. Luna, whom was with them, noticed Mathew's sad expression as he led the column.

'I just hope everything will turn out alright' She thought. They continued on to Ponyville for the rest of the day.


	7. Next Course of Action

The march back to Ponyville was silent save for a few conversations. Spike and Sweetie Belle were asking TK different questions about what life was like for him in the Imperial Empire, to which he replied "Good, bad, good, worse, great, stressful, and ok." They didn't understand what he meant, until he explained that his answers were in order from when he had joined to now.

Luna was up front with Matthew trying to get him to speak, with no success. He just kept to himself, not saying a word the whole journey. Luna eventually gave up and just kept on walking.

When the forces finally returned to Ponyville close to dusk, the others cheered for the victory. Twilight ran up to her son as soon as she saw that Spike was with them.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Spike," she exclaimed. She hugged him as Flash, Shining Armor, and Cadence walked up to them. They bent down and joined in the hug.

"Cho-king he-re," he tried to get out. They let go of Spike allowing him to breath again. Twilight stood up to try and find Matthew, but he had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" TK was the one to answer her question.

"Most likely, he went some place to be left alone. He heard some things that caused him to question his achievements and it seems to be bothering him quite a bit." The others were confused. "From what we heard, this war was planned out from the beginning of the Imperial Civil War." Mummers arose from the men that had fought in the war.

"I can't believe it." "We were tricked?" "We were being used by some other person?" The younger soldiers were confused by what they meant.

"What is going on?" One of them asked. A veteran of the war turned to them.

"Before you all joined the Imperial forces, a massive civil war broke out. The current Emperor was causing more troubles than he was solving and it broke out into fighting when he attempted to kill the Governor of one of the conquered territories. That was the war that led our current leader to become Emperor." The Equestrian people were shocked by what they heard. Celestia decided to take over the situation.

"Right now, we need a plan to drive the Lennex Empire from Equestria. Luna, do you have a plan?" She turned around to find that Luna had vanished. "Luna!"

"She and the younger ones went to find Matthew," Yuri explained. "Knowing our Emperor, he might have some crazy idea that we can do to win." The rest of the Imperial forces agreed.

Meanwhile, Matthew was resting under a tree on the top of a hill when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Luna with the teens that went with them to free Spike.

"We saw you leave and decided to follow," Luna explained. "These nine also wanted to know more about you since you did say you would tell them more 'later'." Matthew looked at the nine teens, each giving him a puppy dog look, and laughed.

"I guess I better give some explanation," he said. They all sat around him while Luna stood off to the side to listen. "You most likely have already heard about how I went from being a Captain to the Emperor, so I'll leave that part out. There was a small rebellion during my earlier times commanding and army, but that's just the beginning of my tale. For us, it was just another small rebellion that was beaten before it became worse. After that war was over, I was promoted to General and given the honor of taking over the Empire of the Knights. That Empire was the one that put the Dragon DNA in your friend, Spike."

"On the way there, our king at the time, Thomas Smith, was assassinated and my cousin took over. He redirected my forces to where we would be cut down. When we arrived, our landing operations had some issues, the main one being the tides. We turned back before landing, and for disobeying orders I was exiled. Around a month later, rebellions broke out and I was asked to lead one of the rebel forces. That statue in the gardens represents the final battle against my cousin. A few days later, we marched on the capital. It took a few weeks, but I was crowned Emperor when the city fell."

"During the beginning of my time as Emperor, we conquered large amounts of territory and brought down two Empires. The one responsible for Spike's Dragon DNA, The Empire of the Knights, and the one they wanted to use Spike to fight against, The Dragon Empire. The Dragon Empire was the more challenging one. Their armies were vast in numbers and most of the people were afraid of us because of the rumors that we killed without mercy. I'm sure Celestia told you about the bandits, so I believe my tale is finished." The teens and Luna were shocked. Before any of them could ask any questions, TK walked up.

"We're planning on what to do next. You're needed at HQ, Matthew." Everyone walked back towards the town hall to begin planning. Matthew walked behind them with Luna, Spike, and Sweetie Belle.

"I'd like to thank you for bringing my Spikey Wikey back to me," Sweetie Belle told him. She was leaning up against Spike, feeling safe in his arms. She looked over at Spike and kissed his cheek, causing Spike to blush. Spike, in turn, turned his head to Sweetie Belle and kissed her on the lips. They continued kissing, until they heard Luna clear her throat.

"I believe we need to get back to Ponyville," she said. Spike and Sweetie Belle blushed as they followed the path back to Ponyville while Matthew and Luna laughed. Luna turned to Matthew. "I would also like to thank you for helping us. You could've said no, but you arrived to help us. Thank you." She hugged him and kissed him on the same cheek she did last time. They continued on the path back to Ponyville to plan the next move. They arrived at Town hall and looked over the maps along with the other Imperial and Equestrian leaders.

"I have a plan that might work. General Baker, your 2nd Army will march north to the Crystal Empire. Shining Armor's forces will join you to liberate their home. General Potter, I need your 5th Army to march south to Appleloosa. Expect a counterattack on your left flank from the Badlands." Celestia interrupted Matthew.

"I can lead my guard to provide a distraction in the Badlands. Queen Chrysalis is sure to cause a bit of trouble for you." One of the Generals of the Imperial Marine Corps spoke up.

"Allow my unit to accompany you and provide support. If there are Lennex troops there, you will need help." Matthew nodded his head.

"Alright, that takes care of the south. Mrs. Patten, your 3rd Army along with some elements of the airborne units will move on Cloudsdale and take the airfields." Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"My boyfriend and his fellow pilots were shot down. What makes you think your pilots are any better!?" she shouted. Twilight spoke up.

"He went to take the airfields and never returned. We fear the worst." One of the Imperial pilots interrupted her.

"We've been training every day and each of us has seen plenty of action. We will not fail our comrades on the ground." Matthew smiled at the pilot.

"Alright, looks like everything is almost set. That leaves Canterlot to the 1st Army, Guardian Force, My group, and what is left of the Equestrian forces. All forces are to be ready to move out at 0900 hours." Matthew finished his plan and turned to the Imperial Generals. "Any questions?"

"None at all, sir," they replied. Braeburn went up to the map and pointed to an area outside of Appleloosa.

"There is a group of people that would be willing to help. We just have to get to this point before the Lennex Empire gets rid of them," he explained. Matthew turned to General Potter.

"Have some men meet up with them and see if they will join us."

"Sir, yes, sir!" He replied. Everyone gathered at Sweet Apple Acres after leaving the town's hall to get some sleep. Tomorrow would set events in motion to begin the Liberation of Equestria.


End file.
